Theme model 14
243. Structure of Theme-model XIV. Theme- model XIV. is made up of paragraphs in both coOr; dinate and subordinate relation. It corresponds to Paragraph-type III. (§192). It has a more intricate plan than the two preceding theme-models, and is therefore harder for the reader to follow. In our study of this kind of theme we shall consider, first some historical material which is suited to this form, and shall then see how the relation of the divisions of the material may be indicated by a diagram. 244. Material for Theme-model XIV. Material for such a theme may be found in the following out¬line, in which divisions A and B are coOrdinate ; I, 2, 3, and 4 are co6rdinate with each other and sub¬ordinate to A; a and b are subordinate to 2 ; a' and b' to b. TERRITORIAL EXPANSION IN THE UNITED STATES (1815-1862) A. Reasons for it. 1. Increase of fiopulation. 2. Removal of danger from the Indian. a. East of the Mississippi. By the victories of Harrison and Jackson. b. West of the Mississippi. a'. Wars with the Modocs and Sioux. Custer. b'. The establishment of an Indian Rights Asso¬ciation dining Grant's administration. 3. Improvement in locomotion. a. Fulton's steamboat in 1807. a'. Improvements in the steamboat. a". Anthracite coal began to be used in pro¬ducing steam. b". The screw propeller invented by Ericsson required less fuel than the paddle wheel. c". Steamships crossed the ocean and increased the influx of European laborers. b. George Stevenson invented the locomotive. 4. The increase in labor-saving machinery drove laborers into new fields. a. The McCormick reaper, 1831. B. The Nasmyth steam hammer, 1838. B. Problems involved in territorial expansion. 1. a. The keeping of the balance in Congress between the slave and free States in the new territory.. This involved— a'. The question of the limit of the authority of the central government. a". The question, Has Congress the right to prohibit slavery in the National domain ? b". The question, Should internal improvements be made by the National Government or by private enterprise aided by State governments? c". The question, May a State declare an Act of Congress unconstitutional? a". The Nullification Act. d". The question, Should there be a National bank ? Exercises I. Point out the coordinate and subordinate ele¬ments in the above outline. II. Make a similar outline on some historical subject of your own choice. III. Write a theme upon some historical subject, first making an outline of it showing the main and minor headings. 245. Diagram Showing Paragraph Relation in Theme-model XIV. The following diagram in¬dicates by lines instead of by figures and letters some of the relations of the main and subdivisions of the material given in outline in section 244: 7 2 H I 4 9 EXPLANATION OF THE DIAGRAM This diagram of nine paragraphs has carried the theme only as far as topic 3 under A— the improvement in locomotion. The first paragraph is one of partition, mentioning A and B of the outline. The second gives the reasons briefly, using topics marked 1, 2, 3, 4, of the outline. The third paragraph develops topic marked ; the fourth, topic 2. The fifth amplifies topic a; the sixth, topic b; the seventh, topic a'; the eighth, topic b'; the ninth, topic 3. Exercise Complete the diagram of this material, using a paragraph for each topic. 246. The Paragraph Structure in Theme-model XIV. The paragraph of partition and the sum¬marizing paragraph should both be used in this kind of theme. The other paragraphs may be of• any of the four expository types. (See §§ 187-194.) There is another kind of paragraph which is very convenient because of the complicated form of this theme. It is the transitional paragraph which is used to recall the mind of the reader, at various points in the course of the theme, to the main topics already discussed, and to point forward to what remains to be done. The following is an example of this type : I have been trying, thus far, to show you what should be the place and what the power of woman. Now, secondly, we ask, What kind of education is to fit her for these ? 247. The Scientific, Literary, or Moral Essay. The three types of the expository theme which have here been presented under the historical essay may serve as outlines for themes using other kinds of material—the facts of science or art. These models are general forms that may be used for any expository material in which the divisions of the thought stand in subordinate, coordinate, and mixed relation. Exercises I. Read and make an outline of an essay on a . literary subject, such as Lowell's Chaucer, of a moral essay, such as Emerson's on Prudence. II. Write a theme on some scientific subject which interests you. 248. Subjects for Expository Themes. The following subjects are drawn from history, science, and morals, the great sources of material for compo¬sition of an expository nature. The subjects must be narrowed to some special phase, and it should be borne in mind that narration and description are not to enter into this theme. When one is told to write an expository theme on the American navy, for instance, a history of it should not be given, but one should speak of its methods, departments, and other topics of this nature. Exercise Write upon any of the following subjects, using Theme-models XII., XIII., or XIV. Some of these topics will require reading and others personal inves¬tigation. The student should first make a detailed outline of the subject-matter he intends to use. 1. How to entertain a number of small children on a rainy afternoon. 2. Why some people enjoy fishing. 3- The training of a soldier at West Point. 4. The Weather Bureau. 5. Amateur photography as a recreation. 6. What I should do with an acre of ground. 7. How to furnish a house tastefully on small means. 8. The management of a department store. 9- Ways in which a girl may earn a living., 10. How one may work his way through college. 1. What one may learn about lacemaking. 12. Ways of wasting time. 13. Old-time sports. 14. Some things which I dislike about vacations. 15. How etchings, wood cuts, and half tones are made. 16. The methods ot some industry in which you are interested. i 7. The work of the college settlement or some other philanthropic movement. x8. The game of golf or other out-of-door sport. 19. Explain how to make a box, how to make hay, how chocolate is made, the cantilever bridge, the game of football, how sugar is made. zo. Explain the following things : An island, the wheelbarrow, the refrigerator car, the threshing ma . chine, the steam engine. It is suggested that the student choose subjects of his own, the material for which he may get from his own observation and experience rather than from books. Very often diagrams and pictures are useful in making the meaning clear. Look in your text-books on physics, botany, and geography for examples.